


The Vessel

by seaweediscool



Series: 365 Day Prompts [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, naba wants to leave uganda, which i don't blame her for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: All her life she had longed to be somewhere else.





	The Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3/365  
> Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different when where you are now. 
> 
> ***  
> There are some small SMALL elements of non-con and violence but they are fleeting and non graphic.   
> Kudos and comments give me life thanks.

All her life she had longed to be somewhere else.

Her mother told her from age five that soon they would find paradise and that they’d find it in the green pastures of rural Uganda, Kitguli to be exact. Two years later, on the two-day bus ride from Kampala to Kitguli, Nabulungi Hatimbi had hoped that she’d find flying unicorns or at the very least a goat.

Her hopes had been high up until she stepped into the village. A man with a gun (who she later learned was called Mukasa meaning God’s chief administrator) inspected her family and she watched as her father became more and more angry. Mukasa had lifted the hem of her mother’s dress up which sent her father into a rage that resulted in blood shed.

She took a scrap of fabric from her mother’s blood-stained dress for comfort. From then on, she wished for a land where no one dies and disease could easily be cured.

When she was thirteen the first of the white boys appeared. They were a spectacle with their pale skin and funny books that Naba could hardly understand. She would soon begin to understand what their funny words meant when she became close with one named Elder Whittam who told her nothing of his funny book but instead of life in a far-off land called Lon Don. She didn’t become fixated as she would do with the land called Sal Tlay Ka Siti, instead she asked about unicorns which Whittam said were a common occurrence in Lon Don.

Whittam didn’t say goodbye two years later when he went back to Lon Don.

For four years the white boys became a constant. She didn’t wish to go to their lands as they didn’t want to get to know her home and her family and her land.

Until Elder Price and Elder Cunningham arrived.

And then she wanted to go to Sal Tlay Ka Siti. She talked with Cunningham about how to get there after he had baptised her. Drive to Kampala, get on a plane, drive to his house – she’d be there in four days. Or, drive to Morocco, get on a boat, and drive to his house – she’d be there in a month.

She didn’t care how she got there, as long as she could take her father with her.

(When Arnold returned to Sal Tlay Ka Siti, the newly wed Nabulungi Cunningham was with him, albeit without her late father.)  


End file.
